A Forbidden Friendship
by MinccinoFan
Summary: Based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. The time has come when Pokémon and humans are forbidden to be together. They live in separate worlds and are not allowed to travel them. A Pikachu, who's only desire is to follow her dreams, makes a new friend, one with a secret that could change the lives of both of them.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It was a cold, mid-autumn night. A group of young Pokémon sat around a bonfire, listening to Hydreigon, the oldest of the group. Hydreigon was telling them stories of ancient Pokémon that lived long ago. The warm, flickering fire lit up the clearing in the forest. It was the perfect atmosphere to hear these legends. The young Pokémon listened attentively, but there was one Pokémon in particular, a Pichu, who are really engaged. She was the youngest of the group and she loved every story that Hydreigon had told throughout her life. Pichu enjoyed the stories, no matter how many times she had heard them, but the story that Hydreigon was telling that night happened to be her favorite. It was a story of a war between two legendary dragons.

_Many years ago, there was a war between the dragon Pokémon, Zekrom and Reshiram. Zekrom was a dragon of dark thunder, and Reshiram was a dragon of light fire. Their masters were two humans. The humans really disliked each other. They commanded the dragons to have a fight to the death, and the victor would rule the Pokémon kingdom. Reluctantly, the dragons began to fight up in the clouds. The fierce battle went on for hundreds of years, and it continued even after the two humans were gone. The battled raged on until one day, when they were stopped by the ice dragon, Kyurem, not ruled by a human, but by a Pokémon. This Pokémon was a Pikachu. Using its power over ice, Kyurem froze Zekrom and Reshiram, but it also ended up freezing itself. The three dragons now lie in a temple, deep under the ground. No one has ever found it or seen the Pikachu since then. Because the humans had caused the dragons to fight, from that moment on, humans were forbidden to be with Pokémon._

Hydreigon had finished his tale. The young Pokémon, especially Pichu, were extremely satisfied with every word Hydreigon had spoken. There was always something about his stories; something mysterious, something magical. They seemed to come to life. A huge grin had grown on her small face. She was overjoyed. Pichu couldn't stop herself from imagining the time when the mighty dragons had once lived in the world of Pokémon. She imagined herself stopping the war between them.

"Hydreigon, what if I was that Pikachu who ruled over the mighty Kyurem?" Pichu asked.

"Pichu, you are a young Pokémon with a wild imagination, but this story is only a legend. It is a very old story told by our ancestors. Even your relatives had kept this story in their hearts." Hydreigon said. "It is a wonderful story full that is sure to create a spark in the curiosities of all Pokémon your age."

"I know, Hydreigon, it is a great story," Pichu said. She looked up at the starry night sky. "Hydreigon, I was meaning to ask you this," she began.

"What is it, Pichu?" he asked. Hydreigon was concerned that something might be wrong.

Pichu looked back down. She turned to Hydreigon. "What if I was the one to find the place where the dragons sleep?"

Hydreigon frowned. The Pokémon in the group giggled, and some just rolled their eyes. "Pichu, you ask me this every time I tell the story," Hydreigon said.

"I know, but I'm a dreamer. I'm always dreaming of the day when I will find them. The dragons are out there somewhere, Hydreigon. I can feel it."

"Just stop thinking about it," Hydreigon interrupted, "It will never happen. We are forbidden to go into the outside world, and humans are forbidden to go into ours. It is much too dangerous, Pichu."

Pichu's smile faded. She looked down at her feet. "Yes, Hydreigon," Pichu said sadly, "I understand." The other Pokémon just stared at her, with amused looks on their faces.

"That is enough stories for one night," Hydreigon told the Pokémon, "It's time for bed."

The Pokémon got up from around the fire. Hydreigon doused the fire. They all headed back to their village. They were all tired, except for Pichu. She wanted more stories. She couldn't help dreaming about finding the temple where the three dragons slept.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Golden Woods

**Chapter 1 **

**The Golden Woods**

Several years passed, and the rules of the Pokémon world remained the same. No humans allowed. All of the Pokémon in the village endured harsh storms, fierce blizzards, and scorching summers throughout the years. Pichu and her playmates had evolved. Pichu had become a spirited teenage Pikachu. She still, however, couldn't stop thinking about someday finding the temple where Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem were sleeping.

Pikachu was skipping through the forest, not with anyone; just herself. Autumn had just begun, and all of the leaves on the trees had turned vivid shades of red and gold. All Pokémon agreed that autumn was one of the most beautiful times of the year. Pikachu climbed up on top of a fallen tree. She pointed her head up towards the warm afternoon sun, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She loved the way the sun felt on her golden-yellow fur.

"Pikachu!" someone called, "Hello!"

Pikachu's eyes opened. Her ears fell flat. "Who's there?" she said, tilting her head. She looked around and saw no one. She looked behind her, in front of her, up at the trees, and up at the clear, blue sky. Pikachu's ears perked up. She could hear footsteps. They were getting louder, little by little. They seemed to be coming from behind her. She turned around, but no one was there. The footsteps had stopped. "Alright, that's very funny. Come on out!" She heard the footsteps again, louder this time, and before Pikachu could find out what direction they were coming from, someone had tackled her from behind. Pikachu looked up and saw a Leafeon pinning her to the ground. "Leafeon, so you were the one who was playing tricks on me!" Pikachu laughed. The two Pokémon got up from the ground.

"Come on, Pikachu, can't you take a joke?" Leafeon said, smirking. She brushed the leaves out of Pikachu's fur, and then she brushed them out of her own.

Pikachu laughed, and she nudged Leafeon on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm just kidding," Leafeon said, "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," Pikachu said, smiling.

Pikachu and Leafeon were close friends. They had known each other since Pikachu was just a Pichu and Leafeon was an Eevee. They both loved Hydreigon's stories and they both intrigued by them, but Pikachu was the only one who dreamt of finding the sleeping dragons. Pikachu and Leafeon began walking side-by-side through the woods, each step causing the autumn leaves to crunch.

Pikachu and Leafeon had walked for quite a while, sharing stories and poking fun at one another. They stopped in front of a large oak tree in the middle of the forest. They looked up. This was the biggest tree in the forest. It towered high above the rest of the trees. It seemed to touch the sky.

"Wow," Leafeon said in awe, "Remember when we used to play here all the time?"

Pikachu nodded. "This tree didn't always use to be this big," she said.

They heard chirping. Pikachu and Leafeon looked up. Two Pidgeotto had built a nest on one of the tree's limbs. Pikachu and Leafeon climbed up the wide tree trunk and pulled themselves up onto a branch near the nest, which had three eggs in it. The eggs began to wobble back and forth, the cracks in the eggs becoming bigger, and soon three Pidgey broke through the shells. The Pidgeotto noticed Pikachu and Leafeon watching them. The Pidgeotto opened up their wings and squawked. Pikachu and Leafeon took one look at their razor-sharp talons, and they backed down the tree, not wanting to be attacked by two full-grown birds.

Hours passed. Pikachu and Leafeon continued to watch the family of Pidgey and Pidgeotto from the ground. It was starting to get late, and Pikachu and Leafeon knew that their parents were waiting for them to return home. They began walking back towards the village.

"Do you still have your mind set on finding the sleeping dragons?" Leafeon asked.

"Yup," Pikachu replied, "and I won't stop thinking about it until I find them."

Leafeon rolled her eyes. "Pikachu, it's just a story," she said. "You'll never find it."

Pikachu looked at Leafeon and smiled. "Even if I never find it, I can still dream about it."

"Will you ever stop thinking about it?" Leafeon asked. Pikachu started laughing. "I'm assuming that means no," Leafeon said, and she, too, started laughing. The two Pokémon made it out of the forest and reached the village. They parted ways and hurried off to their homes.

It was late into the night. The black sky was sprinkled with millions of stars. Everyone in the village was asleep, except for one. A shadowy figure crept past the homes in the villages, as quietly as possible, trying to not make a sound, but there were still faint sounds of the crunching of the fallen leaves and the snapping of the twigs. The figure reached the outskirts of the village where it met the woods. The figure looked behind his back, making sure no one had been woken up or was tailing him. He began to run through the forest.

"I can't let anyone catch me," the figure said to himself as he ran, "I can't let anyone find out."

The figure stopped in front of a large tree, the same one that Pikachu and Leafeon had gone to that same day. He hesitated for a moment, but then climbed up the tree. He had a good view of the forest from that height. He looked down at the ground. No one had followed him through the forest. He became alert when he heard a scratching at the tree bark. He looked up to see one of the Pidgeotto swooping down for an attack. The Pidgeotto rammed head-first into the figure, knocking him out of the tree and into the bushes below.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Fallen Stranger

**Chapter 2**

**A Fallen Stranger**

Pikachu woke up bright and early the next morning, eager to go back to the forest to play. She raced through the village, toward the forest. She entered the forest and ran towards the tree in the middle of the forest where the family of Pidgeotto and Pidgey lived. She was fascinated by baby Pokémon, so she wanted to return to the tree to watch them a bit longer.

In a few minutes, she reached the tree, but what she saw astonished her. There were claw marks in the tree's bark, and some of the branches had been broken. Feathers had been scattered around the tree. Pikachu was in shock. Had something awful happened to the Pidgeotto and Pidgey? Her mind was racing. She climbed the tree, wanting to make sure there was no harm done to the family of birds. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw them sleeping peacefully in their nest. She climbed back down so she wouldn't be disturbing them.

Time had gone by, and Pikachu had been watching the bird Pokémon for a while now. It was afternoon, and Pikachu was about to leave the tree, but some black and blue fur in the foliage caught her eye. She stepped closer to the bushes. Her eyes grew big when she saw an unconscious Pokémon in the bushes. It was a Shinx. Worried, Pikachu approached the Shinx. She nudged it, but the Shinx did not awaken. Pikachu pulled the Shinx out of the bush. She noticed it had bruising on various parts of its body. Pikachu thought that the Shinx could have been attacked by a Pidgeotto. She knew that she had to keep a close eye on the Shinx until it showed signs of recovery.

Later that afternoon, the Shinx began to stir. The Shinx opened his eyes and blinked. The sunlight was blinding. He turned his head and looked around. He was startled when he saw that a Pikachu had been watching him. The Shinx quickly jumped to his feet, lunged forward, and pinned Pikachu to the ground.

"Who are you? How long have you been watching me?" Shinx asked, sounding firm.

Pikachu gasped. She was frightened by this Pokémon. Pikachu was at a loss for words. Her heart was pounding. Pikachu began to panic. There was nothing she could do to get out of this position. The Shinx was much stronger than her.

"Give me answers!" the Shinx shouted. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't mean any harm!" Pikachu said. "I found you unconscious earlier this afternoon in the bushes. I've been keeping an eye on you ever since!"

Shinx narrowed his eyes even more to the point where they looked as if they were shut. "I don't need anyone to look after me!" he growled. He got off of Pikachu and quickly walked away. Pikachu got up and caught up with the Shinx.

"Please believe me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Pikachu said.

Shinx turned at Pikachu. "I'm okay! Look, it's not a good idea to hang with me, alright?" He began walking again. He picked up his pace. Pikachu continued to follow him. Shinx stopped and looked back at Pikachu. "What do you want from me?" Shinx said angrily.

Pikachu didn't know what to say. "I don't know," she said.

Shinx realized how scared Pikachu was of him. He couldn't help himself. He always took this stern tone of voice. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for taking that tone of voice with you. That's just the way I am and how I'll always be, the strong, stoic, fearless one." He looked down at the ground. "Anyways, my name is Den'atsu."

"Den'atsu…" Pikachu said slowly.

"You got that right. It means 'Voltage'," Den'atsu told Pikachu. "And your name is?"

Pikachu said nothing. She didn't have a name like Den'atsu did. All of her friends, in fact everyone just called her Pikachu. "Everyone just calls me Pikachu," she said finally, a little embarrassed.

Den'atsu rolled his eyes. "I figured that," he said. "Well, see you around, okay?" He began walking again. Pikachu started to follow him, but then she thought twice. She stepped on a twig, making it snap. Den'atsu's ears perked up at the sound. He turned to Pikachu.

"You're like my shadow," he chuckled. "Two electric type Pokémon of opposite gender all alone. Is it true what they say about 'Love at first sight'? Are you trying to make the first move, Pikachu?"

Pikachu blushed, her face now red and hot. "N-no, that's not it at all," Pikachu stuttered.

Den'atsu's face was now inches away from Pikachu's. He smirked. "I'm just messing with you, girl," he whispered. "Can't you take a joke?"

Shocked, Pikachu took a step back. _What's this guy's problem? _She thought. _It's like he wants to hurt me or something. _Pikachu gulped.

"So what _do _you want from me?" Den'atsu asked, grinning.

Pikachu hesitated. "There's just… something different about you," she said.

"You figured that out now, Sherlock?" Den'atsu paused, and then shook his head in frustration, realizing what he'd said. _Got to chill out, Den'atsu_, he told himself, _not right to talk to a girl like that._

"See?" he said. "You shouldn't be hanging with me."

"Why?" Pikachu asked. "Is it because of your coarse personality?"

"It's not just that. It's something else; something that I can't say now, right here at least."

"Then where can you tell me?" Pikachu was desperate to find out what Den'atsu was hiding.

Den'atsu was quiet for a while, deep in thought. "Is there anywhere that only you know about?"

Pikachu remembered somewhere, a place that would be just perfect. It was an old, hollowed-out tree, out in the middle of the woods, where Pikachu used to play. Leafeon had been there only once, and Pikachu doubted that Leafeon had gone there again or even remembered where it was.

"There is one place," Pikachu began, "No one knows of it."

Den'atsu hesitated. "If you take me there, I'll tell you."

Pikachu agreed. She didn't think Den'atsu meant any harm, so she was sure it was safe to show Den'atsu to her hideout. She began to lead Den'atsu through the forest to the hollow tree, where she would finally learn Den'atsu's secret.

Den'atsu sighed. _I'm gonna regret this later,_ he thought.


	4. Chapter 3 - Between You and Me

**Chapter 3**

**Between You and Me**

It had been quite the long time since Pikachu had met the mysterious Shinx named Den'atsu. The two were still on their way to Pikachu's hideout, where Pikachu would soon know just what Den'atsu was keeping bottled-up inside of him. What could it be that he didn't want anyone else to hear?

Half an hour before sunset, Pikachu and Den'atsu had finally reached their destination. It was another oak tree, but this one was much older than the one where the Pidgeotto family lived. It was also nowhere near the size of the Pidgeotto's tree. It was by a river, water spilling over the edge of the cliff and crashing down into the river in the valley. The tree was hollowed-out, and it had mushrooms and fungi all over it. The other plants had overgrown, and had woven their way around the old tree's trunk and limbs. Although the tree was no longer living, it was still a beautiful sight because of all of the plant life around it.

Pikachu walked around the tree, looking for the opening to the inside of the tree. She dug at the ground, which was soft and damp, and she clawed at the foliage.

Den'atsu cocked his head. "Are you sure this is _the _hollowed-out tree that you were going on forever about the entire way here?" he asked.

"I'm sure of it," Pikachu said, determined. Finally, Pikachu had cleared away the brush, revealing an opening in the tree. She began to go inside. Pikachu stopped and looked back to see if Den'atsu was following. He slowly followed her, one step at a time, into the tree.

The hole in the tree wasn't at all that big. It was the perfect size for Pikachu. Den'atsu, who was a little bigger than Pikachu, had to carefully go through the opening so that the sharp edges of the broken wood wouldn't scratch his body and leave splinters and cuts.

The inside of the tree was completely empty. Den'atsu was a little surprised. Pikachu seemed rather young, and he assumed that she came here to play with her toys and the like.

"May I ask how old you are?" Den'atsu asked Pikachu.

Pikachu thought for a moment. "In human years, I'd be a teenager. I would probably be about thirteen or fourteen years old. How old are you, Den'atsu?"

Den'atsu thought it would be safe to reveal his own age, since they were both around the same age. "I'm about fifteen, more or less," he said coolly.

"Wow, really?" Pikachu said with amazement in her voice. "I surprised that you're older than I am. You've been living here all this time and I've never seen you around here before. That's just too funny!" Pikachu laughed.

_That's because I haven't been living here,_ he thought. Den'atsu was a little worried. Pikachu was soon going to find out his secret. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "Pikachu," he began.

Pikachu's ears perked up. She was curious.

"I know you're really anxious to find out what I'm trying to hide from everyone else, but I just need you to stay calm when I do tell you. You can't scream, you can't tell anyone. If you do, I'll never see the crack of dawn, and neither will you," Den'atsu said. "And if you do tell anyone, I'll know; I will hunt you down like a Mightyena." Den'atsu realized his stern tone of voice. He sighed. "Do you promise not to tell anyone, for as long as you live?"

Pikachu nodded. "I swear," she said.

"Okay," Den'atsu began. "This is just going to be between you and me."

Pikachu's eyes were huge, just gazing into Den'atsu's eyes.

"Do you remember the story of the war of the dragons?" he said.

"Of course I do!" Pikachu replied. "It was my favorite story when I was a Pichu. Actually, it still is. But what does that story have to do with you?"

"Shut up and listen," Den'atsu growled. "Anyways, the story ends when humans and Pokémon are forbidden to be with each other, even if it's just the shortest amount of time possible." Den'atsu paused. His heart was pounding.

"Where are you going with this?" Pikachu asked. She was starting to get a little scared, and she had a feeling about what was coming.

"No matter what, you won't freak out, right?" Den'atsu said, putting a paw on Pikachu's shoulder. Pikachu nodded. Both had their eyes locked on each other. "I'm a human."

Pikachu shrugged off Den'atsu's paw. She started to back away, out of the tree.

Den'atsu tackled Pikachu, pinning her to the ground. "We had a deal, remember?" he said, glaring at Pikachu.

Pikachu's eyes were bloodshot and teary. "H-how could you?" she stuttered. "How could this be possible? How can you be a human in a Pokémon's body?"

Den'atsu got off of Pikachu. He looked down at his feet. _What can I say to her that won't make her even more upset? _He thought. "I didn't get it at first either," he said slowly.

Pikachu looked up at Den'atsu.

"Can you keep a secret until I can become a human again?" he asked.

"Sure," Pikachu replied, "but what happens if someone does find out?"

"Then you'll have to promise me something else," Den'atsu began, his voice low, "that you'll never speak of me again, that you'll never mention my name. Promise me that you won't ever try to save my life – Because I can look after myself."

Both were silent.

Pikachu hesitated, but then nodded. "But as long as no one knows, can I hang with you?" Pikachu wiped away her tears.

Den'atsu shook his head. He knew he would be making a huge mistake if he agreed. But how could he not agree? The Pikachu seemed innocent enough, and she didn't seem to have many friends. And also, it seemed that Pikachu looked up to him, as if he was her brother.

"Fine," he said finally, "as long as you swear not to tell anyone, because I'll know."

"No need to worry," Pikachu said, smiling. "It'll be between you and me."


	5. Chapter 4 - Unfamiliar Grounds

**Chapter 4**

**Unfamiliar Grounds**

Pikachu and Den'atsu were walking, side-by-side, through the woods, on their way to the village. The sun was beginning to set. The two walked quickly so they would be able to reach the village in time before nightfall. They were quiet the entire time, not muttering a single word to each other, only exchanging glances on occasion. Pikachu and Den'atsu's only hope was that no one would find out that Den'atsu was really a human trapped in the body of a Pokémon.

The moon had risen by the time Pikachu and Den'atsu had gone into the village. It was dark. There was not a single cloud in the sky, so there was a clear view of the full moon and the starlit sky. Pokémon had begun to go into their homes.

Pikachu looked up at Den'atsu, who seemed uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked, tilting her head.

"It's just… It feels kind of strange being in a village inhabited by Pokémon," Den'atsu said quietly. "It's like nothing I've ever experienced before. I feel like a Beartic in a desert."

"Don't you have villages like these in the human world?"

"Sort of, but different. The homes are bigger, made out of stone, brick, wood and such. They're very well made. But they're far more elaborate than what Pokémon live in. And they're all lined up along long, straight roads."

"It sounds fancy," Pikachu said, smiling. Her eyes widened. "You must be happy to be lucky enough to live in such a place."

"Not really," Den'atsu said. He frowned. "I get bored most of the time. Like you, I don't really have many friends. And there really isn't anywhere to hangout around my home. There aren't any forests like the one where you found me. To be honest, Pokémon are the lucky ones. You guys get to be in touch with nature every moment of your lives. But where I come from, everything's just developed upon. Everything's just so advanced. People just take it for granted."

"Wow," Pikachu said. "I never knew what it was really like."

"Now, I'm not really sure if I want to go back, now that I've seen what the Pokémon world is like. It's nothing compared to what I'm used to."

Pikachu and Den'atsu were both silent for a while; not a spoken word.

"Den'atsu," Pikachu said, staring out at the sky. Pikachu looked at Den'atsu, their eyes locked on each other. "I know you don't have anywhere to stay. Would you like to spend the night at my place?"

Den'atsu gasped. He didn't know what to say. "S-sure," he stuttered, a smile slowly appearing on his face. Pikachu smiled back. She gestured towards one of the huts. She began running towards it, and Den'atsu followed after her.

The two went inside. A Raichu was waiting.

"Pikachu, where have you been?" the Raichu asked. "It's dark outside!"

Pikachu ran up to the Raichu and they both hugged. "I'm sorry mother," Pikachu said. Pikachu turned to Den'atsu. "This is my new friend Den'atsu. I met him while I was in the forest. Could he spend the night?"

Pikachu's mother approached Den'atsu. She squinted. She walked around Den'atsu. "He doesn't look familiar. I'm sure I would have seen him before," Pikachu's mother said. "You said that you met him in the forest?"

There was silence. Den'atsu was frozen. He flicked his eyes towards Pikachu. "Say something," he said through clenched teeth.

Pikachu hesitated. "He's lost," she said finally. "He came from another village that's somewhere out in the valley. He's just a dummy, always getting lost. Den'atsu said he's probably gotten lost at least a hundred times in the past month!"

_Oh, brother, _Den'atsu thought, _Kill me now_.

"And he's always looking for a place to stay in villages he comes across," Pikachu continued. "Think of him as… sort of a nomad!"

Den'atsu sighed. _I couldn't have thought of a better way to describe me_.

Pikachu's mother thought for a while, looking back and forth between Pikachu and Den'atsu. "Fair enough," she said finally. "But just for one night. We'll give him a nice meal in the morning. And in the afternoon, he shall be escorted back to where he came from."

Den'atsu looked at Pikachu, somewhat annoyed. _That went well_, he thought.

Pikachu and Den'atsu settled down in Pikachu's bed, and Pikachu's mother lied down in her own. The beds were like bird nests made of straw and bits of plant. To Den'atsu, it wasn't the most comfortable, but it was better than nothing. Soon, Pikachu and her mother were both asleep, but Den'atsu lied there next to Pikachu, just staring at the wall. Den'atsu thought about what had happened before he met Pikachu. He actually had no memory of how he got to the world of Pokémon in the first place and how he became a Shinx. Den'atsu closed his eyes, but did not fall asleep for a while. He had a lot on his mind. All of the things that happened occupied his thoughts.

It was like one minute Den'atsu was a human and the next a Shinx. One minute he was in his hometown and the next in a forest. He had taken one look at his reflection in a puddle of water. Den'atsu had seen himself, but not the self he remembered. His reflection mimicked his movements, like it should, but it didn't feel like it was himself looking back. How could it? He was a human trapped in the body of a Pokémon, but no one but himself and Pikachu knew it. But how long could it possibly stay that way?


	6. Chapter 5 - Betrayal

**Chapter 5**

**Betrayal**

Den'atsu slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Pikachu and her mother were still sleeping peacefully. It was morning. Den'atsu could hear the calls of the many bird Pokémon.

Den'atsu looked down at his paws. I'm s_till a Shinx, _he thought. Den'atsu was startled when Pikachu began to stir. "Good morning, Pikachu," he said.

Pikachu yawned loudly. "Morning," she replied sleepily. "Sleep well?"

"I guess," Den'atsu said. "I didn't fall asleep for a while, though."

Pikachu's mother was awakened by the sounds of voices. "Good morning, both of you," she said. The Raichu climbed out of her bed, and she began walking towards the opening in the hut. "I'm going off to find some berries for breakfast. Don't wander too far." She ran off into the forest.

"Want to go outside?" Pikachu asked Den'atsu.

"Sure," he replied.

Pikachu and Den'atsu walked outside Pikachu's hut. Den'atsu cringed and shielded his eyes with his paw. The morning sunlight was blinding.

"C'mon!" Pikachu called. She was already far ahead, waiting at the edge of the forest. Den'atsu darted after her.

The two made their way into the woods. They ran together for a little while. Pikachu hopped on top of a fallen tree, the same one where she and Leafeon were at two days ago. Den'atsu climbed up onto the tree and sat next to Pikachu.

"I like to come out here by myself every day and just sit on this fallen tree," Pikachu said, staring at the trees and scenery.

"You come here by yourself, huh?" Den'atsu said. "Do you want me to go?"

"N-no, I-I didn't mean it like that," Pikachu said quickly.

Den'atsu laughed. "I'm just kidding!" he told Pikachu, nudging her shoulder with his paw. "I know what you meant." Pikachu laughed with him.

Leaves fell from above, floating gently to the ground.

Pikachu smiled. "I know you're there, Leafeon," she called.

Leafeon jumped down from the high branch that was directly above where Pikachu and Den'atsu sat. Leafeon circled around and stopped in front of the fallen tree. Leafeon took one look at Den'atsu. "Who's the guy?" Leafeon asked. "I've never seen him before. Is he, like, your boyfriend or something?"

Den'atsu snickered.

"Shut up, Leafeon. This is Den'atsu. He's from another village. And he is _not _my boyfriend. He's just a friend that I met yesterday."

Leafeon snorted. "Oh, that's right," she spat. "You still have a crush on that one male Pikachu, you know, the one who people call 'Sparky'?" Leafeon fell over, laughing uncontrollably. "Do you two still flirt with each other every time you cross paths?"

Pikachu blushed. She used to have a crush on Sparky, but it was all over when she found out how much of a jerk he was. Leafeon and several other Pokémon follow him all over the place. They're like his personal fan club.

"Can it," Den'atsu said sternly. He jumped off the fallen tree and walked towards Leafeon. His eyes narrowed.

Leafeon stopped laughing. She glared into Den'atsu's eyes. "Tough guy, huh?" she said, smirking. "You should be hanging in Sparky's gang. You, too, Pikachu"

"You know what, Leafeon?" Pikachu said. "You shouldn't be hanging with Sparky. He's a bully who loves attention. He's gonna betray all of you one day."

"Ha! He'd never betray us. He's as loyal as can be," Leafeon replied.

"It might seem like that way now," Den'atsu said. "By the sound of things, the only reason why he sticks around is because of all the fangirls sucking up to him. He may flirt back to them, he may seem like he likes them, but in reality, all this Sparky guy cares about is his own self. And If I were you, I'd ditch this little gang you're in."

"Dude, like, butt out," Leafeon said. "And also, you can't talk to me like that. Pikachu, you tell your little 'friend' that he needs to know when to keep his mouth shut and stay out of things."

Pikachu hesitated. "No," she said.

"What?" Leafeon said, shocked.

"I said no, and you can't talk to me that way either. Sparky's turned you into a snob."

Leafeon laughed mockingly. "You know what you said about betrayal, Pikachu? Yeah, you just did that to me, you little hypocrite."

_You won't get away with it, you sass. _Den'atsu lunged forward at Leafeon, knocking her off her feet. But Leafeon was twice the size of Den'atsu, and she could easily push him off of her. Den'atsu fell backwards, and Leafeon pinned him to the ground. Den'atsu was helpless.

"You'll be sorry you messed with me!" Leafeon growled.

Pikachu slowly backed away, not wanting to get involved in the fight. She ran off into the forest. _My mother will be able to help... hopefully,_ Pikachu thought.

Pikachu ran as fast as her feet could carry her, weaving her way around trees, bushes, and rocks. Soon, she ran into her mother, searching for berries.

"Help me!" she yelled. "Leafeon has Den'atsu pinned to the ground. Den'atsu has no way of defending himself." Pikachu's eyes filled with tears.

"Where are they?" Pikachu's mother asked.

Pikachu ran back to the fallen tree, her mother following behind her. Leafeon was still on top of Den'atsu. She had already wounded him with attacks.

Pikachu's mother charged at Leafeon. She knocked Leafeon off of Den'atsu with her Iron Tail attack. Leafeon stumbled backwards. She looked scared. "Back off!" Pikachu's mother shouted. Leafeon ran off into the forest.

Den'atsu struggled to get off the ground. He had been cut by Leafeon's Razor Leaf. Pikachu and her mother ran to Den'atsu's side.

"We'll get you fixed up," Pikachu's mother said, looking at the cuts and scratches on Den'atsu's body. Pikachu helped Den'atsu onto the Pikachu's mother's back.

Den'atsu was carried back to the village and was brought into Pikachu's hut. He was laid down in Pikachu's bed.

"Eat this," Pikachu's mother said, giving Den'atsu an Oran berry. "It will make you feel better." It was hard and dry-tasting, and it was a bit difficult for Den'atsu to swallow.

_What's that supposed to do? _Den'atsu thought.

Time passed, and Den'atsu still hadn't recovered.

"That's funny," Pikachu's mother said. "Usually Oran berries heal you instantly. I guess it's just going to take time for you to recover. I'm sure you'll be fully-recovered tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I'm going to get you and Pikachu some more berries to eat."

The Raichu went out into the forest once more, and she soon returned with some Pecha berries. The three settled down to eat.

Den'atsu was unsure about eating the berries. Would it be as dry as the Oran berry? He took a bite out of a Pecha berry, and then he spit it back out, startling Pikachu and her mother. The Pecha berry was really sweet, much sweeter than most desserts he's had before.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"I never really had much of a sweet tooth," Den'atsu replied, laughing. "But I really like spicy foods, though."

"Wow, really?" Pikachu said. "I love spicy stuff, too, but I'm not really a fan of sour things."

"It's good that you two share something in common," Pikachu's mother said. "Here, Den'atsu, have this instead." Pikachu's mother tossed Den'atsu a Cheri berry.

Den'atsu bit the Cheri berry. It was spicy, but really tasty. He really liked it, but he remembered that they didn't have Cheri berries in the human world. But it was a nice change from the food back home.

_I better not get too used to this, _Den'atsu thought. _It'll all be gone someday._


	7. Chapter 6 - Feelings

**Chapter 6**

**Feelings**

"Thanks, uh, for the berries," Den'atsu said. He got up and headed for the door.

"Are you leaving already?" Raichu asked. "I'm sure your wounds aren't completely healed just yet, after seeing how slowly you're recovering, even after having an Oran berry."

"I, uh, feel well enough to get out there. You know, to get some fresh air."

"Oh, alright," Raichu replied. "Pikachu, would you like to go out as well."

Pikachu tilted her head, looking at Den'atsu. "Sure, if that's alright with you, Den'atsu."

Den'atsu looked back at Pikachu. _What the heck, _he thought. _It couldn't hurt. _"Tag along if you want," he said. "I don't care."

Happily, Pikachu jumped up. The two went outside Pikachu's house, and headed into the forest. It was afternoon, and the sun was at its peak, shining brightly down on the forest.

Den'atsu walked beside Pikachu. It had already been a while since they've been in the forest. He sighed. "So… anywhere in particular you wanna go today?" he asked out of boredom.

Pikachu shrugged. "I don't know, not really." She thought for a while. "We could go to the creek if you want. It's really peaceful there. If you like that sort of thing, that is."

"Whatever you wanna do, I guess," Den'atsu said. "Lead the way then."

Pikachu nodded, and then darted off into the forest. Den'atsu ran after her. After a short time, they stopped at a creek. The water was very shallow, and was surrounded by rocks. The trees were overgrown, and had made themselves into a canopy, heavily shading the area below. Occasionally, the chirping of bird Pokémon could be heard.

Den'atsu closed his eyes. "The sound of the running water is rather calming," he said quietly.

Pikachu was silent. She looked at Den'atsu, and then quickly looked away. Pikachu sat down at the edge of the river. Den'atsu just stood there for a few minutes, staring.

_I've never really experienced anything as peaceful as this before, _Den'atsu thought. _And just watching Pikachu sit alone like that at the edge of the creek… I just don't know what to think. It's amazing how she's, like… at ease here. It's almost like the forest is a second home to her. Just the forest itself is amazing; it's almost like a-once-in-a-lifetime thing being here. And Pikachu, I feel rather foolish for feeling this way, but… she's rather adorable. She's just so… what am I thinking? I can't… am I actually falling for her?_

Den'atsu shook his head. He knew the rules. It's forbidden for a human to around Pokémon.

"Den'atsu, are you alright?" Pikachu asked.

"What? Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine," Den'atsu said. He could feel his face getting hot. "Do you mind if I take a seat? My feet are killing me just standing here," he said, laughing a little.

"Sure," Pikachu replied.

Den'atsu slowly walked up to Pikachu, his heart pounding. He sat down next to her. After a few minutes, Pikachu moved closer to Den'atsu. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Den'atsu blushed.

_Is she… feeling the same way towards me? _Den'atsu thought. _No, it's not meant to be. Must… resist her! It can't happen!_

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked. "I felt you get tense so suddenly."

Den'atsu just stared into Pikachu's eyes, and then he quickly looked away.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," Den'atsu said quickly. His face was red.

_What could be on his mind? By the look of his face, he must be something serious, _Pikachu thought. "Den'atsu, are you upset about us being… friends? Are you afraid they'll find out that you're a human?"

"No," Den'atsu repeated. He got up and started walking away. "I'm afraid, but… you won't understand," he said.

Pikachu ran in front of him. "WHAT are you so afraid of that you won't tell me?"

Den'atsu just stared at Pikachu.

_I just don't know what has come over him, _Pikachu thought. _He's hiding something from me. He's already told me he's a human. He's almost acting like he's… oh, Great Arceus, no!_

"Den'atsu," Pikachu said finally. She sounded choked-up. "Are you… in love?"

Den'atsu was quiet. Slowly, he nodded.

"Oh my Arceus… Den'atsu! You know this will never work out!" Tears were streaming down Pikachu's face. "You know the rules! Humans are forbidden to be around Pokémon!"

"I know what the rules are!" Den'atsu shouted. "It's just… I wish they were different."

The two were silent.

"I just want to know one thing," Den'atsu said. "I don't even know if you still want to be my friend after finding out that a human is in love with you, but… How do you feel about me?"

Pikachu gasped. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "I-I have feelings for you as well," she replied hesitantly. "You were like a big brother to me. And then a friend, and now you seem like a little more than a friend. I really feel a connection with you."

Den'atsu grinned. "I know that we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend," he began. "And it would look pretty bad if we were, and then someone found out. But we can still be close. We can still be together as friends."

Pikachu wiped her tears away. She walked up to Den'atsu and hugged him. "I really care about you," she said. "So I am going to help you become a human again. I want you to get home safely before anyone can find out."

"But we don't even know how I became a Pokémon in the first place," Den'atsu said.

Pikachu stopped hugging Den'atsu. "I know someone who's really wise, so maybe they'll know how all of this happened. They don't agree with the rules about humans and Pokémon being forbidden to be together, so at least they won't report you right away."

"Might as well try," Den'atsu said. "It could get me one step closer to being a human again."

Pikachu smiled. "Come on, I'll lead the way."

Den'atsu smiled back. "Right behind you… my friend."


	8. Chapter 7 - Recalling the Past

**Chapter 7**

**Recalling the Past**

"So who _is _this… someone you're taking me to see?" Den'atsu asked Pikachu. The two were walking through the forest. They have been walking for quite a long time now.

"She's a Xatu," Pikachu told Den'atsu. "Xatu is a close friend to all Pokémon, and she was the leader before Hydreigon took over."

"I know what you said earlier about her disagreeing with the whole 'Pokémon and humans being forbidden to be among each other' thing and stuff, but…" Den'atsu began.

"Yes, what is it?" Pikachu looked at Den'atsu.

"Was Xatu the one who made that stupid rule?"

"Oh, no, that was long before Xatu was the leader. And once again, it's supposedly just a legend, but the one who created that rule was a Pokémon known as Rayquaza. Not only did she keep Groudon and Kyogre, the ones who shaped land and sea, from fighting, but she supposedly wants to do the same thing between Pokemon and humans; especially after that battle between Reshiram and Zekrom."

"Was Rayquaza a leader?"

"They say she was. It does seem a little far-fetched, but I guess it could be true," Pikachu said, shrugging.

"Then where is Rayquaza now?"

"No one knows exactly."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice said, "Rayquaza is beyond the clouds and heavens, watching over us, just as Arceus is doing." Pikachu and Den'atsu froze.

"Who said that?" Den'atsu shouted, in an attack stance, ready to protect Pikachu if he needed to. He growled. His ears were perked up, staying alert.

"The one whom you seek, perhaps?" the voice said. A green condor-like Pokémon gently descended from the treetops, landing gracefully on the ground in front of Pikachu and Den'atsu. "Long time no see, Pikachu. We finally get to see each other once again."

"Xatu, it's nice to see you again," Pikachu said.

Xatu's gaze slowly shifted to Den'atsu. "The Shinx that accompanies you… he is your friend. You two have a strong romantic feeling for one another," Xatu said.

"How the heck does she know that?" Den'atsu said, sounding a little disgusted. "We're talking full-out stalker!"

Xatu laughed quietly to herself.

"Shut up!" Den'atsu said. He charged at Xatu over and over, who nimbly dodged each attempt.

"Den'atsu, stop!" Pikachu yelled. "Xatu isn't a stalker. She can see the both the past and the future. It's exactly the reason why I was taking you to see her!"

Den'atsu stopped. He backed away from Xatu.

"Pikachu, your friend seems quite naïve for a Pokémon," Xatu told Pikachu.

Den'atsu was shocked. "WHAT?" he exclaimed.

Xatu chuckled. "I don't blame him, though. It is completely normal for someone who is not from this world." Xatu looked at Den'atsu, who was wide-eyed.

Pikachu smiled at Den'atsu. "I told you; she can look into the past."

Xatu looked at Pikachu. "And you are here because… you wish for me to tell you how your human friend took on this form, no?

Pikachu giggled. "Well, you would know. You're Xatu after all!"

Xatu nodded. "Would you two please follow me? It is not wise for me to speak of this matter where those who eavesdrop may hide in the shadows."

Xatu led Pikachu and Den'atsu to her home, a grove of many different kinds of berry trees. The trees had grown and interwove to create a dome. In the center of the room made of trees was a fire pit. Xatu walked around to the side of the pit opposite of the entrance to the dome.

"Please, take a seat," Xatu said.

Pikachu and Den'atsu sat down next to the fire pit.

"I shall use my psychic powers to give you the answers you seek."

Xatu waved her wing over the fire pit. A network of vines grew, sealing the entrance. The branches of the trees shifted, creating a small opening directly above the fire pit. A fire started in the fire pit. The fire crackled.

Xatu closed her eyes for a few moments. Pikachu and Den'atsu watched attentively.

Suddenly, Xatu's eyes shot open.

"Ah, I now see what happened," Xatu said. "I shall reveal what I have seen to you." Xatu's eyes gleamed. A faint image appeared in the scarlet flames, but the image soon became clearer. Even voices could be heard. Pikachu and Den'atsu gazed into the fire.

"_Come downstairs, it's time for dinner!" _one voice, a woman's, said.

"_Yeah, okay, whatever…" _said a second voice.

Pikachu and Den'atsu could see a woman with long black hair. The second voice sounded like it belonged to a teenage boy. A few minutes later, the woman walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door at the top of the stairs.

"_Are you alright?" _The woman asked.

She opened the door. The room was a bit cluttered, with open drawers and cabinets, clothes and various objects scattered on the floor and thrown on the bed. There were several posters of J-pop singers and groups on the walls. A teenage boy was sitting at a writing desk in the corner of the room with his head down. The boy had jet-black hair with golden highlights. The hair was shoulder-length, the bangs covering his right eye. He looked average-height.

"_Leave me alone, mom," _the boy said to the woman.

"_I made one of your favorite foods for dinner. Aren't you hungry?" _the boy's mom said.

The boy said nothing for a few moments. _"Not really."_

"_What's wrong?" _She walked over to the boy. The boy lifted up his head, looking at his mom. He had soft, deep-blue eyes. The boy's mom moved the boy's bangs out of the way, and she put her hand on his forehead. _"You don't seem to have a fever," _she said.

"_I'M FINE!" _the boy shouted, slamming his head back down on the desk.

It was quiet for a moment. The woman knelt down next to the boy. She put her hand on his upper back. _"Problems at school again?" _she asked.

The boy said nothing.

"_You really need to make some friends," _she continued.

"_No one at school likes me. I don't have any friends. I don't even have a girlfriend."_

"_That's not true. Look at me." _The boy looked up at his mom. _"I'm sure there are tons of people who accept you for who you are, even if you think you _are _different from everyone else. Everyone's equal, but we all have our differences."_

"_All I want is… someone I can call a true friend."_

"_What about Jasper? Isn't she your friend?"_

"_She's just a cat. She can't even talk."_

The boy's mom sighed. _"I know how you feel, Den'atsu. But believe me when I say this; A friend will always be there for when you need them most, one that cares about you no matter what the situation. That's a true friend, and you'll know it when it happens." _The two of them hugged. _"So are you going to come downstairs for dinner?"_

"_Maybe in a little while," _the boy said.

"_Okay, come downstairs when you're ready."_

The boy's mom walked out of the room and closed the door. The boy got up and sat down on his bed. He picked up the large book on the nightstand on the side of his bed. He flipped through the pages, but he stopped at a particular page. It showed a picture of the legendary dragons, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. _A friend will always be there, huh? _He thought. He continued to flip through the pages.

When he got to the end of the book, he just stared at the back cover. But soon, something caught his eye. The back cover was thicker than the front cover, and if you looked closely at the corner, part of the cover was peeling up. The boy easily removed the layer of the cover that was peeling up. Underneath it was a small compartment holding a diamond. He set the book down and began to examine the diamond. It was shiny, and he could see his own reflection in it.

The boy turned the diamond, looking closely at it, but what surprised him was that his reflection had changed. He saw a Shinx looking back at him. The boy looked at himself; he was still the same person. He looked back at the diamond and there was no longer a reflection. Suddenly, the entire room filled with light.

The image in the fire faded, and the fire faded as well.

Den'atsu was shocked at what he had seen with his own eyes. "Pikachu," he began. "That boy that you saw in the fire… that was me."


	9. Chapter 8 - Clock

**Chapter 8**

**Clock**

"That was me," Den'atsu repeated.

"That's what you look like as a human?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, that was me! Xatu, how did you do that?"

"I merely showed you two what I saw when I looked into your past," Xatu said. "That diamond that you had found… I was quite surprised myself when I saw it. That diamond… is the legendary key to the temple where the dragons sleep."

Pikachu's eyes were huge. "Really?" she asked excitedly. Xatu nodded.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Den'atsu said.

"It actually has quite a bit to do with you," Xatu said. "If you remember what your mother said, '_Everyone's equal, but we all have our differences'_. That is something they did not realize when they commanded the dragons to fight. They did not realize it when they decided to forbid Pokémon to be with humans. This diamond has a spirit inside of it. And I'm afraid that spirit sensed that what your mother said was something you did not realize either."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Den'atsu asked.

"I cannot make you human again, but if you find the temple where the dragons lie, awaken them, and then tame their fury-filled hearts, great Arceus might grant you your true form. Arceus knows what a human can truly do for Pokémon, but he will return you to your true form only if you prove that you are a worthy one."

"What do you mean 'worthy'?"

"You are not the first human to take on this form," Xatu explained. "The book that the Key was concealed in always finds its way into the hands of ones like you; ones who do not see the truth."

"I'm not… the first?"

"Like I said; the book finds its way into the hands of ones like you. And every one has come to me for help becoming human again."

"Are they still trying to become human again?"

"Actually, no, they're not. You see, there appears to be a time limit of one week. Once that week passes, they forget all memories of being a human, and they become a Pokémon permanently."

"So if I don't get to the temple on time…" Den'atsu swallowed.

"You will stay in this form for eternity. It will be like an endless sleep. And even if you reach the temple on time, it still wouldn't count. You need to calm the beasts. Even in their frozen form, their fury rages on."

"But how would we even get into the temple?" Pikachu asked. "The Key is still in the human world, isn't it?"

"Yes… and no," Xatu began. "There are actually two copies of the Key. One, the one that Den'atsu found, is still in the human world, and it will stay there. The second one is somewhere in the world of Pokémon."

"And that place would be…?" Pikachu said.

"That I do not know of," Xatu said.

"What? Come on!" Den'atsu shouted. "Can't you use your psychic powers or whatever you did to find out how I became a Pokémon? God, what good are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't pinpoint the exact location," Xatu told Den'atsu. "But what I can tell you is that it would be in somewhere very secure or heavily guarded."

"That could be anywhere!" Den'atsu was furious. "We don't have much time either! This is already the third day that I'm a Shinx!"

Pikachu was deep in thought. "There is one place that I could think of that the Key could be possibly be concealed in, or at least where someone might have any knowledge of its whereabouts; Leader Hydreigon's cavern. It's guarded all day and night, obviously protecting something or keeping things secret."

"Okay, good, but how can we snoop around or even get in without getting caught?" Den'atsu asked Pikachu.

Pikachu frowned. "That part I didn't think about. I'm sorry, Den'atsu."

Den'atsu sighed. He thought for a while. "Maybe we could ask to see Hydreigon, somehow cause a diversion, and then we can take a look around."

"I think that's worth a try," Pikachu said.

"Then you two should be on your way," Xatu told Pikachu and Den'atsu. They agreed.

The vines that sealed the entrance parted, and the opening in the treetop closed shut. Pikachu and Den'atsu left Xatu's home, and hurried on their way to Hydreigon's cavern.

Meanwhile, Leafeon was running quickly through the forest. She, too, was on her way to see Hydreigon. "I've got to tell the leader what I found out!" she said to herself as she ran.

Finally, Leafeon had made it to the entrance of the cave. The cave opening was guarded by two Rhydon. The Rhydon glared down at Leafeon, ready to attack.

"I mean no harm," Leafeon told the Rhydon, panting. "I wish to see Hydreigon."

One of the Rhydon gestured towards the cave, telling Leafeon to follow him. One Rhydon escorted Leafeon into the cave, while the other remained at the entrance.

Inside the cavern, Hydreigon was resting. He awakened at the sounds of footsteps.

"Leafeon, it is a surprise seeing you here." Hydreigon said. "Is there something that you need?"

"I'm afraid I overheard something very shocking," Leafeon began. "I was in the forest. I heard someone coming, so I climbed up into the trees. It was Pikachu and this Shinx that she met the other day. That Shinx is so full of it!"

"Get to the point," Hydreigon said sternly.

"So anyways, they were talking, being all mushy, love confessions, and other garbage. But I heard them say something that you will not believe! That Shinx is a HUMAN!"

Hydreigon was quiet. He was shocked. "Not another one," Hydreigon said under his breath.

"Um, what is it Hydreigon?" Leafeon asked.

"Leafeon, Rhydon, tell my troops to track down that Shinx. That Shinx must be executed. There is a certain thing that he cannot find."

The Rhydon hurried out of the cave.

"Hydreigon, sir," Leafeon said, "the rule states Pokémon and humans are forbidden to be together. So does that mean that Pikachu…"

Hydreigon interrupted Leafeon. "Yes, Pikachu must be executed as well. You said that she made a love connection with the Shinx… or should I say the human. That makes the situation all the more worse."

Leafeon was shocked. She started crying. "But, sir, Pikachu is my friend! There's got to be some other…"

"No, this is what must be done! Anyone who had contact with the human, or even _spoke _to him, must be executed for violation of the rule. Once Pikachu and the human are captured, we will learn who else the human had spoken to." Hydreigon paused. "Leafeon, you seemed to have a dislike to this 'Shinx.'"

Leafeon gasped. "Hydreigon, sir, please don't! I'm begging you! Spare me, please!"

"Rules are rules," Hydreigon said, smiling evilly.

"I'm one of the Pokémon you trust the most! Give me a chance, please, sir!"

"Noivern, seize her!" Hydreigon roared.

A giant black-and-purple dragon Pokémon swooped down from above. Leafeon ran towards the cave opening. The two Rhydon blocked her escape. Leafeon was trapped.

Screeching, Noivern flew straight into Leafeon, pinning her to the ground.


	10. Chapter 9 - Nowhere to Run

**Chapter 9**

**Nowhere to Run**

Leafeon blinked. She turned her head this way and that, but she couldn't see a thing. Wherever she was, it was pitch black.

_Where am I? _Leafeon thought. _Last thing I remember was being attacked by that thing Hydreigon called 'Noivern.' I've never seen that Pokémon in my life. _Leafeon tried to move, but something was restraining her. _I can move my head, but no matter what I do, I can't move my legs, _she thought. _Is this… some sort of paralysis? Or am I… asleep?_

"Hey!" Leafeon shouted. "Where am I?" Leafeon was relieved that she could still speak.

But there was no answer.

"Did you hear me? I want to know where I am!" Leafeon was furious, but at the same time, she was a little scared. Could anyone hear her? Was she even speaking?

_No one's here, _Leafeon thought. _They probably executed me already._

"If anyone _is _here," Leafeon began. "If someone's here and you can hear me, I'm begging you… please just tell me one thing. Am I still alive?"

It was quiet.

"I assure you, that you are still alive," a voice said.

Leafeon became alert. "Who's there? Who said that?"

Roaring and screeching could be heard in the darkness.

"Whoever's there, are you going to execute me now?" Leafeon asked.

There was a faint sound of laughter. "Silly girl," the same voice said. "We're just going to keep you here for a while… to keep you out of trouble."

Suddenly, the ground shook for a brief time. The sound of something, something snake-like, could be heard slithering along the ground.

"Don't expect to see the light anytime soon, or even ever again," the voice said, louder and closer this time. "But you _can _help us speed things along."

Leafeon was speechless. She shook her head. "Just who are you?" she yelled.

Whoever was there in the darkness cackled. And then Leafeon saw just who was there with her. Right in front of Leafeon's face appeared the massive head of a green dragon Pokémon.

"If you tell us where Pikachu and the human are, it will all be over sooner," the Pokémon said.

Leafeon gasped. The only word she muttered was, "Rayquaza."

Pikachu and Den'atsu ran as fast as they could through the forest. It was an hour before the beginning of the sunset, and they wanted to get to Hydreigon's cavern and return back to the village before nightfall.

"We've got to hurry!" Pikachu said. "I don't want my mom to be worried."

"Don't worry!" Den'atsu told Pikachu. "We'll make it!"

Soon, the two reached the entrance of Hydreigon's cave. There was no one at the entrance.

"Strange," Pikachu said. "He usually has _someone _out here."

Pikachu and Den'atsu exchanged glances.

"Do you think it's alright to just… go in?" Pikachu asked, staring at the cave.

Den'atsu began walking into the cave. "Why not," he said.

There wasn't anyone in the inside of the cave either. No Hydreigon, no guards. Pikachu looked up. It went on forever. She couldn't see the top.

"There's not really anywhere to look for a Key in here," Den'atsu said, "Unless it's buried in the ground or somewhere in the cave walls. Also, it could be way up in the cave. But we have no idea how high that goes. We can't fly. It will take us forever to climb."

"If only we could light it up somehow," Pikachu said. "Maybe I could try using my Thunderbolt."

Pikachu charged up her electrical energy and then unleashed it upwards. Something glittery could be seen up above. Pikachu used her Thunderbolt again, but they couldn't make out what was up there.

"It's no use," Pikachu said. "It won't reach. But something shiny is up there. It's got to be the Key. You're a Shinx, an electric-type. Can't you use an electric attack?"

"Probably, if I was all-Pokémon, but I'm a human," Den'atsu replied.

Pikachu shushed Den'atsu. "Don't say that! You don't know if someone might be listening!"

"Your Thunderbolt would have given us away already." Den'atsu rolled his eyes.

"Just try to use Thunderbolt. I don't know, try imagining unleashing electricity."

Den'atsu closed his eyes. He pictured in his head unleashing a Thunderbolt attack. And sure enough, he was able to unleash a real one. The electricity shot upwards, lighting up the cave. The Thunderbolt must have struck the top of the cave, since bits of rock fell and so did… a diamond!

"It looks just like the Key that you had when you were a human!" Pikachu said excitedly, running to grab the diamond.

"Pikachu, you ditz, shut up!" Den'atsu shouted. But it was too late. An entire colony of Zubat and Golbat all flew straight down at Pikachu and Den'atsu. The sounds of flapping wings filled the cave.

One of the Golbat flew out of the cave. "Hydreigon, we have located both Pikachu and the human!" it called out. "I repeat! We have located Pikachu and the human!" The Golbat's voice trailed off into the distance.

"Den'atsu, we've got to get out of here!" Pikachu yelled.

"We can't! We're surrounded!" Den'atsu yelled back.

In unison, all of the Zubat and Golbat used Supersonic on Pikachu and Den'atsu. Pikachu and Den'atsu were unconscious.

Pikachu and Den'atsu slowly awakened. They had no idea where they were. It was dark and they couldn't see a thing. They couldn't move either.

"Den'atsu!" Pikachu screamed. "Are you there?"

"Pikachu," Den'atsu replied. "Yeah, I'm here… wherever _here _is."

"Pikachu, is that you?" a voice called. "And that jerk of a Shinx that was with you?"

"Leafeon, you're here too!" Pikachu said. "Do you know where we are?"

"I've been here for quite the long time, and I haven't figured that out yet," Leafeon told Pikachu.

"And I'm afraid it's going to be quite a bit longer," another voice said.

"Oh, Arceus, she's back!" Leafeon screamed. She started crying.

"Who's back?" Den'atsu shouted.

The area was now barely lit. Pikachu, Den'atsu and Leafeon could see each other. But someone else was there with them. It was a giant green, serpent-like dragon Pokémon.

"Y-you're Rayquaza!" Pikachu said, astounded.

"That is right," the Pokémon replied. "Leafeon has been held captive here, same as for you, the human, and…" Rayquaza whipped her massive tail around from behind her, knocking a Xatu forward. It was the same Xatu that had helped Pikachu and Den'atsu. "This one, the former leader, she was the leader before Hydreigon."

"Y-you traitor," Den'atsu said, glaring at Xatu.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken," Xatu said.

"Yes, you are, human. When the Zubat and Golbat captured you at Leader Hydreigon's cave, Hydreigon had his pack of Mightyena track where you two had been," Rayquaza explained. "And where did they end up; nowhere other than the home of Xatu. Xatu was later brought here and was interrogated. We just managed to get it out of her that you were on your way to Hydreigon's cavern. So we sent the Zubat and Golbat there to capture you just as you were about to gain possession of the Key. And now, we are just waiting on one more to arrive."

Screams could be heard. Hydreigon appeared… with Pikachu's mother!

Rayquaza chuckled. "Speak of the Darkrai."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Pikachu said. Tears streamed down her face.

"Pikachu, everything's going to be alright!" Pikachu's mother said.

"You wish!" Rayquaza scoffed. "Now all of you that have made contact or spoken with the human are here. Hydreigon and I were originally going to execute you ourselves, but we came up with a better idea!" Rayquaza held up the Key. "Reshiram and Zekrom's hearts are still filled with rage from their former human masters. So we figured, who's better than the job than the dragons themselves?"

The area was now fully lit. Behind Rayquaza, what was now revealed was a giant stone door covered in ice.

"Behold!" Rayquaza roared, "The Temple of the Sleeping Dragons!"


	11. Chapter 10 - Broken

**Chapter 10**

**Broken**

Rayquaza held the diamond towards the doorway. There was a flash of blinding light. Soon, the ice covering the stone door melted away. With her giant tail, Rayquaza struck the door, causing it to break. Another room was revealed. And in the room were three giant dragon Pokémon; Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem.

"The dragons will now be awakened!" Rayquaza roared.

The ice concealing the dragons' bodies slowly thawed. The dragons once again became mobile. They roared ferociously. Each step they took shook the ground.

_I've got to… get up, _Den'atsu thought, struggling to break through the paralysis. He gnashed his teeth, trying to get up using every bit of strength he had.

"It's no use trying to fight off the paralysis," Hydreigon told Den'atsu.

"Shut your mouth!" Den'atsu shouted. "I've got to break through. I must fight it; for me, for Pikachu, and for the dragons!" And as Den'atsu said that, he broke through the paralysis's strong hold on his body.

Den'atsu charged at Rayquaza and unleashed the most powerful Thunderbolt that he was capable of. Rayquaza collapsed. But a few moments later, Rayquaza started to get up again, but this time, her tone of voice was different.

"W-what just happened?" Rayquaza said. Her voice was calm and soft. "It's almost as if I was dreaming!" Rayquaza looked behind her and saw the three dragons, all furious. "Oh, Arceus!" she cried.

"Humans are nothing but pests!" Hydreigon shouted. He flew, headed straight for Den'atsu. Den'atsu quickly jumped out of the way. "That little shorted-out Thunderbolt of yours got Rayquaza out of that trance that I had the Zubat and Golbat put her in!"

"So that's why Rayquaza was acting all evil!" Den'atsu yelled. He nimbly dodged another one of Hydreigon's attacks.

"You did WHAT?" Rayquaza exclaimed.

"You heard him," Den'atsu said. "And I was the one who saved you."

"Den'atsu!" Xatu called. "You're getting closer! You're at the Temple, the door is open, and the dragons are awake! You saved Rayquaza, and now you need to save everyone else. Then you need to calm the dragons and stop Hydreigon!"

"I'm on it! Pikachu, Leafeon, can you fight off the paralysis?"

"I-I'll try," Pikachu said. Soon, she too was free from the paralysis. Leafeon was free as well.

"Good, now you two help Raichu and Xatu!" Den'atsu commanded. "Rayquaza, go after Hydreigon! I'll take care of Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem!"

Pikachu and Leafeon ran to Xatu and Raichu to help them break free of the paralysis. Rayquaza flew and started to battle it out with Hydreigon. And Den'atsu began to slowly approach the three dragons.

"Not so fast!" Hydreigon shouted. "Noivern, stop him!"

Noivern swooped down from above and headed straight for Den'atsu. But one look at three legendary dragons made Noivern freeze. Noivern turned around and flew away as fast as he could.

"Get back here this instant!" Hydreigon was furious. But Noivern didn't return.

The three beasts towered over Den'atsu. They roared loudly.

"I know you three are angry," Den'atsu said. "I know that it was the humans that told you to fight and all. I know that you are mad at the humans for doing this. But I have to tell you something. You three are wrong. Not all humans are bad. There's good in everyone. And that's something that your 'masters' just didn't seem to see."

The three dragons stared down at the Shinx. Their roars began to quiet.

"Although I may look like your ordinary Shinx, I'm not; I'm a human. And now you've seen what humans can do. I've become quite close with Pikachu, and I treasure that friendship very much. Because actually, back home I never really had a true friend. My mother told me, before I became a Shinx, 'A friend will always be there for when you need them most, one that cares about you no matter what the situation. That's a true friend.' And that true friend to me is Pikachu. Pikachu got me this far."

The dragons were now silent, just looking down at Den'atsu.

"Now I'm asking you three to stop fighting. Stop this war. Your masters were wrong. They never realized something that, in fact, I didn't realize at first. 'Everyone's equal, but we all have our differences.' You just need to let it go and accept those differences. Pokémon and humans, we're the same."

Den'atsu looked back. Rayquaza had Hydreigon cornered. The others were no longer paralyzed. Suddenly, there was a bright light that filled the area, and a huge Pokémon emerged out of it.


	12. Chapter 11 - Changed

**Chapter 11**

**Changed**

"I see you have completed a very big task," the Pokémon said. The Pokémon was grey and white, and it had a cross-like wheel around its torso.

"W-who are you?" Den'atsu said, taking a step back from the massive creature.

The Pokémon chuckled. "There's no need to be afraid," it said. "I am Arceus. I have watched you as soon as you came into the Pokémon world. I knew that you were going to be able to calm the raging dragons, and I am going to grant you your wish of becoming human again."

A huge smile grew on Den'atsu's face, but after a few moments, he lowered his head in sorrow.

"Is something wrong, Den'atsu?" Arceus asked.

"It's just… I don't think I'll be able to see Pikachu ever again. The week is almost over and I haven't had much time to spend with her. Because the truth is, she's my friend; a true friend. But then she was a little bit more than that. I-I love her."

Arceus was silent for a while, and then he turned to look at Rayquaza, who was keeping a close eye on Hydreigon. "Rayquaza," Arceus began. Rayquaza turned her head towards Arceus. "Perhaps now is the time to make amends."

"Y-you mean, change the rules?" Rayquaza said.

Arceus nodded. "This one has proved what humans are capable of."

Rayquaza agreed. "You're right, Arceus."

Arceus looked back down at Den'atsu. "I truly think you understand now, Den'atsu. So, I, Arceus, am making amends to the rules. From this moment on, Pokémon and humans will be free to travel between worlds and may be together as they wish."

"Arceus, neither you nor Rayquaza are the leader," Hydreigon said. "I disapprove of this."

Arceus looked at Hydreigon. "I was never a leader. I am simply a guardian. I watch over things to make sure things don't get out of hand." Arceus approached Hydreigon. "One more thing shall be changed. Hydreigon shall no longer be the leader of Pokémon."

"You can't do that!" Hydreigon shouted.

"Silence," Arceus said. "Remember, I can do the same to you as you were about to do to these innocent Pokémon."

Hydreigon was quiet for a moment. "Fine," he spat. He got up and flew away.

Pikachu ran to Den'atsu and hugged him tightly. "I love you Den'atsu. And I'm glad you get to become a human again," Pikachu said. "Actually, both of our dreams had become true."

"And what was your dream?" Den'atsu asked, smirking.

"It was really a mix of three things," Pikachu said.

Den'atsu rolled his eyes. "Well, go on."

"First, the thing I dreamed of my whole life; finding the Temple of the Sleeping Dragons. Second; you get to be a human again. And third; I get to see you again after this day." Tears of joy ran down Pikachu's face.

"You might want to speed things along," Arceus said. "You don't have much time left."

"I'll see you again, Pikachu," Den'atsu said, smiling, "Someday."

"And I'll see you too," Pikachu replied. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Pikachu and Den'atsu stopped hugging.

"Okay, Arceus, I'm ready to go back," Den'atsu said.

"Very well," Arceus said.

Den'atsu's body began to glow, the light becoming brighter by the second.

"Goodbye… Pikachu," Den'atsu said. A tear rolled down his cheek. The teardrop fell to the ground just as the Shinx vanished.

Pikachu smiled. "Goodbye Den'atsu."


	13. Chapter 12 - The Next One

**Chapter 12**

**The Next One**

Den'atsu blinked. He looked down at his hands, first the fronts and then the backs. _I'm me again, _he thought. He grinned. Den'atsu looked up at the clock on the wall. _Strange, _he thought. _No time had passed since I became a Shinx._

Den'atsu still had the Key in his hand. He placed it back into the compartment in the book. He replaced the layer of the cover that had hidden the Key, and he sealed it with tape. Den'atsu got up from his bed. He set the book back down on his nightstand.

Den'atsu opened up the door, but then he stopped. He looked back at the book on the nightstand. Den'atsu walked back over to the nightstand and picked up the book. He took the book downstairs.

"Mom, I'll be right back!" Den'atsu called. "I need to take care of something!"

"Okay, don't take too long!" Den'atsu's mother replied.

Den'atsu ran outside. He ran to the end of the street, stopping at a bench. He looked at the book in his hands before setting it down on the bench.

_I'll leave it here for the next one to find it. It can't hurt. Like Xatu said, it falls into the hands of people like me; people who do not see the truth._

Den'atsu ran back to his home, where his mother was waiting.

"What did you do with that book you were holding?" she asked.

Den'atsu smiled. "I gave it to someone… a friend."

**THE END**


End file.
